THump in the night
by mafllp95
Summary: Guess who is here?


**No POV**

_Thump. Thump_. Ayano awoke with a start and instantly put her hand on her very swollen belly. The baby is being very active at this time of night. She blinked at the alarm clock and it read 3:30am. She groaned and fell back onto her pillow. "Active tonight huh?" Kazuma asked from the doorway he had been away on business and insisted that Ayano was in no condition to fight. After much arguing Ayano gave in, for she didn't want to harm the baby. But he and Ren weren't supposed to be back till about 7am so Ayano was surprised to see him standing there.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked while slowly getting up from bed. "Oh so you don't want me to be here? Fine I guess I'll just-"He started but was interrupted by Ayano's "No wait" She said a little too loudly to be playing around. Kazuma turned back around to see a wet spot first and Ayano cringing from contractions. "Oh shit" Kazuma said. She looked into his eyes and he could see she was scared. The whole giving birth thing scared her.

He scooped her up bridal style and broke the window and flew to the hospital. "Did you really have to break the window?" Ayano asked she was already starting to break a sweat. Kazuma chuckled "do you really think you can wait 5 minutes on that elevator with the music you hate and not be screaming all the way down. Yeah I think I had to break the window." Ayano stayed quiet until the made it to the hospital.

"My wife is in labor" Kazuma said to the nurse at the front desk. She had a bored expression on her face and aimlessly sucked on her lollipop. "Sorry no rooms available in the meantime fill out your papers and wait over there" She pointed at the chairs next to parents holding their snot covered children. Kazuma thought about one day being in there same position. One mother brushed her son's hair back with her hand and kissed him on the forehead. In all his distraction Ayano got free of his arms and went behind the counter to the nurse. "Look lady I am having a baby. A fucking living being is coming out of me. So I think you can think you can find a damn room for me to give birth" She yelled. The nurse smirked and waved around her candy like a wand. "Or what?" She chuckled. Ayano grew a sly smile on her face. "Ayano don't" Kazuma ordered but it was too late. Ayano made herself catch on fire and the nurse screamed almost chocking on her candy. "So still think you can't find a room" Ayano challenged.

The nurse typed nervously on the computer then told them room 283 was available. Ayano trudged to the room she refused to be carried but Kazuma still supported her up. "That was very mature on your part I must say" He said while placing her carefully onto the bed. She simply smiled a small smile that quickly was replaced by a cringe. Kazuma hated seeing her in pain it made him feel useless. _Crunch _a heavy foot falls on a twig in the woods followed by a familiar voice. Kazuma's eyes grow wide something that is not missed by Ayano. "What is it" Ayano asks nervously. Kazuma focuses on the window to his right and starts passing his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down.

"Call Ren and your friends, I'm sure they want to be here for the birth of the baby. I'll be back" He told her and started to leave. "Kazuma" Ayano called quietly and he turned "Hmm" She looked at him with concern in her eyes "Be careful" He the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile and he went back to her and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Every time they kissed his lips were left with a tingling feeling to keep kissing her. He had to part though to protect her and be back in time for the birth of his child.

**Ayano POV**

Okay I can do this all I have to do is push. But god why does it have to hurt so much? At least Ren and the girls will be here soon and so will Kazuma. Kazuma. Please don't let anything happen to him and today of all days. I touch my belly soon there will be nothing there and something in my arms. "Ayano!" and there is my support group. They bombarded me with questions like…

"Are you alright?"

"Where is Kazuma?"  
>"How dilated are you?"<p>

"How long have you been in labor?"

"What can we do for you?"

I shushed them and answered everything at once. "I'm fine. Kazuma is taking care of something. The nurse said 5cm. I have been in labor for about 3hours. And Just keeping me company is enough" I told them the clustered around me. "I can't believe it our little Ayano is already married and having a baby, she's growing up" Nanase said to Yukari, Yukari nodded and sighed. "Are you sure there is nothing that we can do for you?" Ren asked and holding Ayano's hand. He had grown up some; gotten a little taller his hair falls more into his eyes making him look older. "Nothing Ren" The moment I said it I regret it as Ren regretted putting his hand in mine. "AHHH! G-GO get the nurse" I yelled and clenched my teeth. The doctor rushed in and pulled up the sheet and felt around. Kazuma might have ripped his hand off if he was here. "She is 10cm she is ready, nurse get her to the birthing room stat" He said in a rush. Oh no Kazuma isn't back yet. I glance back at Ren he is thinking the same thing, because he runs out of the hospital.

**Kazuma POV**

"What are you doing here" I asked staring at the face that centers all my hatred. "Aw now is that anyway to speak to me after all I should be mad at you did kill my experiment." Bernhardt said coyly. "Well you killed my girlfriend so I guess…ha no we will never be even you son of a bitch" I growled. Bernhardt smiled coyly at me and glances over to the hospital. He mumbles some words thinking that I can't hear but he is horribly wrong. My eyes grew wide and a sharp wind pierced Bernhardt's chest. I was next to him in an instant and lifted Bernhardt by his now bloody collar.

"If you go anywhere near them I will kill you and make you suffer so much you will welcome the death that awaits you, in the pits of Hell." I threatened and threw the horrid man to the ground but not without opening the wound on Bernhardt's chest an inch more as a reminder. If that bastard thinks he can even look at my family he is sadly mistaken. My family oh god Ayano, the baby. I zoom off to the hospital and search her room she isn't there and find Ren looking for me in the process. I focus on the wind to try and find her which isn't necessary because "KAZUMA" Well that was easy. She's in the birthing room at first one of the nurses wouldn't let me in but I managed to get the doctor's attention and he let me in. Ren waited outside. Inside Ayano was turning red and sweating like crazy.

She saw me and yet she still couldn't talk she just grabbed my hand. I rubbed her back to try and ease the pain. "Ayano you've reached the pubic bone now you have to keep pushing it will be over before you know it." The doctor tries to coax Ayano. She starts crying and pushing so hard I don't even think she's breathing and then plop a beautiful screaming baby girl pops out. Ayano falls back on the bed and is panting. I cut the umbilical cord and look at our beautiful daughter. I find it hard to let her go so that they can check her over. I walk over to Ayano she looks so tired I wipe some sweat of her brow. "We have a girl and she is beautiful just like you" I whisper to her and I kiss her sweet lips.

I sit her up gently so that when the doctor comes back she can hold her. She looks at the bundle in the pink blanket and happy tears fall down her face. I scoot onto the bed with an arm around Ayano and a hand stroking the baby's face. She has short tuffs of brown hair and warm brown eyes which are now closed from sleepiness. She has her mother's cream white skin and heart shaped face, but all in all she look like me. "What are we going to name her?" Ayano asked softly so not to wake her. I think for a min and nothing comes into my head. "I don't know, any name come to you mind?" I ask. She kisses the baby's head and says "Rima". "It's perfect" I say and then the god parents come in them being Ren, Yukari, and Nanase. And together we welcomed Rima Yagami to the world.


End file.
